When the World Was Right
by Silverexorcist
Summary: After defeating Solaris Silver wakes up in the past with no one remembering him and that the whole Solaris incident never happened and... wait what's going on between Sonic and Shadow? Sonadow at the start and becomes a Sonadowilver meaning SonicxShadowxSilver. Don't like don't read. IN CURRENT HIATUS
1. Nice to Meet you Silver

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

_Dark… It's so dark… How long has it been? A minute? An hour? A week? A month? Or has it only been a couple seconds… Well, it doesn't matter anymore; I let her die… I let my best friend die… I could have just sent her to another dimension like she told me to but I just… let her die… I have no idea where I am… It's just so dark and I can't feel… anything… Floating… just floating in complete darkness… But I deserve this… I deserve this…_

"He… Hey… Hey! Wake up!"

_What? Who is that? The darkness… it's different this time… It's brighter… I can feel my heart beating in my chest… and… I'm breathing… I thought this darkness was hell… and that I was dead… but I'm… alive, how?_ How is this possible?

"Tails, Tails come over here I found someone! He's not waking up and he's ice cold!"

_That voice… it's so familiar… but why is that?_

"Your right Sonic; we need to get him help and quick! With how cold he is I can't believe he's still alive!"

_Sonic… that name… is so familiar too… but I'm so sleepy… so sleep..py… sle..eply…_

Sunlight streamed through the window and hit the sleeping albino hedgehog directly in the face. His peaceful face turned to an irritated one as the light woke him, unwanted, from his slumber. Giving up his fight on more sleep the albino opened his eyelids, showing golden irises underneath. _Where am I?_ The golden eyes flicked around the room taking in his surroundings; the warm bed he was in was pushed to the right side of the room and against the wall. The window that let the sunlight in was in the middle of the wall in front of him with a small television directly in front of his bed. The wall to the left of the room held a doorway that looked like it led to the closet and the door that led out of the room was on the wall behind him close to the corner. The room itself was very plain; it was painted a light blue and had white carpeting with no decorations whatsoever.

_I wonder where I am and that name… Sonic… Wait Sonic! How could I forgotten!? Sonic, Shadow and I defeated Solaris. Then Blaze and I… Blaze._ Tears started to leak from his eyes as the thought of his now lost friend. _What happened after that? That darkness… what was that? I remember Blaze dying then… nothing… just that darkness and not being able to feel anything._ Silver never got to elaborate any further because at that moment the door opened and revealed the blue blur himself.

"Sonic?"

"That's my mine don't wear it out buddy," the blue hedgehog said with his signature grin and came to sit on the side of the bed. "You gave us all a scare there buddy, when we found ya you were ice cold and barley breathing. Tails had to sit all night with ya to make sure you didn't kick the bucket in the middle of the night."

"Was I really that bad off?" Silver had no idea he was in such a bad condition let alone being close to death. "Do you know what happened?"

"Well…" he scratched his chin in thought, "No one is really sure what happened to you and all I know is that you were close to death not sure why though. Tails did tell me but I really didn't understand of word of what he was saying." The blue hedgehog managed to look sheepish and even sweat-dropped at the situation. That's when Sonic seemed to remember something important and face palmed while he, again, sweat-dropped. "Looks like I forgot to ask for your name buddy; since you already know who I am let's skip over my introduction and go straight to yours. So what's your name?"

The albino got an irritated look on his face, "Come on Sonic stop being an idiot, you know who I am."

"No, can't say I ever meet ya I would of remembered an albino hedgehog with a weed job for hair," peach figures grabbed the albino's top quill. "You don't see many hedgehogs like you around."

"You mean you don't remember me or Solaris or Iblis or or anything!?" Silver just couldn't believe it; Sonic didn't remember him? Everything couldn't be a dream because if it was he wouldn't know Sonic, Amy or Shadow… and he wouldn't be in the past in the first place!

"Solaris? You mean that festival in Soleanna with Princess Elise? Yeah, I was just there with my friends a few weeks ago… we might have meet there I don't remember much about it." The cobalt hedgehog then mumbles something out that Silver just manages to catch, "I can't believe I listened to Shadow and drank all that. 'You won't get that drunk' he says; yeah my ass."

"Ahhh, yeah that's it and my name is Silver by the way." _He really doesn't remember and the way he's talking about it neither will anyone else. Oh god, what do I do?_

Silver's thoughts were once again interrupted by the cobalt hedgehog, "Nice to meet you Silver and you can always stay with us for a while no one here would kick you out after what just happened to ya." The albino hedgehog is flashed with another one of Sonic's famous grins. The blue hedgehog gets up off the bed and motions for Silver to follow him. "Come on let's go meet my friends."

Silver got up from his warm bed and immediately fell, luckily for him Sonic had anticipated this; the blue hedgehog may be slow upstairs sometimes but he did know a lot about what happens when you recover from major injuries; probably because he had so many before with his fights with Eggman and other villains. Not to mention he had brushed more times with death himself then he would ever care to admit to any of his many friends.

"Whoa! Steady there chief don't get too excited," Sonic said to his 'new' friend as he helped him back to his feet.

Once Silver was steady enough to stand he thanked his blue savior, "Thanks for catching me I got a little dizzy there for a second. How did you know I was going to fall?"

"Experience," was the cobalt hedgehog's simple reply. Sonic then walked out the door leading to the hallway and motioned again for the albino to follow. Silver complied taking small but steady steps until he was comfortable walking normally. Sonic noticed this and for once slowed down his pace so the other hedgehog could keep up. It seemed that the blue blur lived in a large mansion with all of his friends and Silver was amazed at the sight of the large place since he mostly lived underground in the dried up sewers in the future. Sonic's house looked like a five star resort to him and the albino hedgehog would probably think the five star resort as heaven on Earth. The mansion was like a maze and Silver had long ago given up on navigating this place, but the cobalt leading him seemed like a pro as to where he was going. The two of them soon came to a winding staircase and descended it and walked over to the large glass doors to the left on the bottom. Loud voices from behind the door were heard and Sonic opened the door and motioned Silver to go in.

"Hey! You're okay," squealed a female voice and then Silver was suddenly caught in a death hug from none other than Amy Rose. "We were all so worried about you! We're so happy that you're okay," the pink hedgehog continued.

"Ahhh thanks ummm..." Silver asked after remembering he wasn't supposed to know any of the Mobians in the room.

"Oh, how silly of me," with slight flush on her face Amy let go of the albino hedgehog and said, "My name is Amy, Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you Amy, my name is Silver."

The pink hedgehog looked confused, "Your name is Silver? But aren't you an albino?"

Silver sweat-dropped, "Yeah I know I'm an albino but I didn't pick my name my parents did."

"Were your parents high or something when they had you?" A red echidna snickered before being whacked in the back of the head by an albino bat.

That was when Sonic decided to take charge of the situation, "Alright so everyone this is Silver." He gestured to the albino hedgehog and Silver got some hellos and waves in reply. "You obviously know Amy and I so that's Knuckles and Rouge over there," he pointed to the two sitting on the couch. "And over there is Tails and Cream," Sonic this time pointed to the floor in front of the couch and the two mobians sitting beneath it. "The Mr Grump over there is Shadow," he gestured to the hedgehog leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

This room was far more decretive then the one Silver woke up in; upon entry a light tan couch was in front of you pointed in front of a large fire place with a plasma screen television on top of it. To the right of the room were two large windows with a small ledge under it; to the left was a sunroom with large lawn chairs and pillows to sit in the sun with. The walls were painted a light green and held many small designs that looked like brown vines twirling around the room. All in all it was a beautiful room and Silver had to wonder who designed the place.

Amy looked to her watch and gasped slightly, "Cream, Rouge we're late it's already five o'clock and we haven't even started with dinner yet!" The pink hedgehog scurried out the room with Cream happily skipping behind her and Rouge strutted after with a 'whatever' look on her face.

"Knuckles I just remembered I need your help in the workshop," Tails said to the red echidna above him. He just shrugged and followed after the excited two tailed fox to his workshop leaving the three male hedgehogs alone in the now vacant room.

"Sooo what do we do now?" Sonic asks to no one in particular.

"Why not give the kid a tour faker." The black and red hedgehog suggests still leaning against the wall.

"Great idea Shads!" Shadow slightly growls at the nickname the cobalt hedgehog gave him. "Come on Silver, Shadow and I'll give you a tour of the place."

"Who said anything about me coming hedgehog?" The ebony hedgehog growls getting up from his leaning position on the wall.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Sonic says with a more sly form of his famous grin.

"…No…"

"Then it's settled than; let's go!" The cobalt hedgehog shouts the last part and pulls the albino behind him; Shadow, reluctantly, follows after them.

The three hedgehogs were halfway done with their tour when a loud explosion happened outside. "Oh no! Tails!" With a large gust of wind and a blue flash Sonic was gone leaving a confused Silver and an annoyed Shadow to finish up the tour.

"What was that about Shadow?" Silver questioned the other hedgehog as he turned to talk to him.

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Shut up about that stupid fox and tell me that you remember what really happened at the Solaris 'Festival'." The ebony hedgehog used his fingers to put the word festival in air quotes.

"Shadow… you remember?" The albino hedgehog was stunned could Shadow really remember the events that really happened with Solaris?

"Yes, I woke up the day after the so called Solaris Festival with a whole different recollection of the events then everyone else. I thought it was a dream until Sonic brought you home unconscious; there so no way it was a dream if you're real," the ebony hedgehog explained.

"You do remember!" Silver was thrilled, someone else remembered him! "It's so weird knowing everyone when they don't remember you."

"Suck it up and this will be between us for now." Shadow demanded glaring at the albino.

"Alright it's between us!" Silver exclaimed raising his hands up in the universal way to say 'calm down I'll do what you say.'

"Good," and with a slight flash of light the ebony hedgehog disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! I don't know my way around here yet!" Silver shouted to the now vacant spot that the ultimate life form was just standing before he Chao Controlled away. "Great… what do I do now?" Silver muttered to himself. He tried to remember where he had come from with Sonic and Shadow and was at a complete loss. "Maybe… this way…" he said taking the only way that wouldn't lead him to the kitchen and the other mobians.

Half an hour later Silver was even more lost then he was before, luckily for him Amy had a sixth sense on finding people, mostly Sonic, and found Silver wondering in the bowling area. "Silver? What are you doing here? I thought Sonic and Shadow were giving you a tour."

The albino sighed with relief when he saw the pink hedgehog, "They were but they… ahhh… ditched me?"

"What!? They ditched you!? I'll give them a talking to and introduce them to my little friend." The female hedgehog said taking out her piko piko hammer. "Come on follow me I'll take you to the kitchen and I reckon you got lost that's why you were in here right?"

"Yeah, this place is huge… you're not going to ditch me too are you?" Silver asked.

Amy giggled not knowing that she did just that with the whole Solaris episode, "Of course not silly, I wouldn't do that."

"Ahhh, okay and why were you here in the first place Amy?"

"My room is over here and I had to grab something." The female explained.

"Oh, okay."

Both of them made it to the kitchen minutes later with Amy chattering all the way there. Silver mostly tuned her out and nodded when he needed to to keep her happy. Entering the large dining room Silver noticed his two use-to-be chaperones arguing over something.

"Oh Sonic oh Shadow," Amy said in a sickly sweet tone to the other two hedgehogs. The two of them immediately stopped whatever argument they were having and looked to the pink female hedgehog. "It looks like I need to reteach you your manners," the pink female continued pulling out her famous hammer.

Sonic took one look at the gigantic hammer, eeped and bolted out of the room. Shadow looked as well and in a flash of light Chaos Controlled away.

"Well it looks like my job is done," Amy snickered and put away her hammer. "Remember everyone those two get no dinner tonight and if anyone feeds them they get my hammer for real."

Everyone nodded and took their seats at the table to start dinner and Silver took a seat far away from the pink hedgehog. When the bread basket was passed around Silver took two extra large pieces of bread and hid it under the table for the two missing hedgehogs. They might have ditched him but he didn't want them to go without food that night.

When everyone had finished with their meal Silver snuck outside to search for the two hedgehogs. He decided to start with the large forest out back and found a path leading inside. The sun was setting showing large shadows throughout the forest and it was already night when he decided to turn back. When he had stopped walking that's when he heard it; the sounds of muffled voices coming from his left a few meters over. _That must be them, but what are they doing all the way out here?_ He snuck up and hid behind a tree when he got close enough wondering if the two of them would be enraged about not getting dinner because of him. He sucked up his slight fear and took a step from behind the tree and froze. There in the middle of a small clearing were Sonic and Shadow making out with each other and looked like they would go even further soon.


	2. What is the World Coming to?

_Oh my god! What do I do?_ After seeing the two rival hedgehogs making out Silver immediately jumps back behind the tree he was hiding behind. _What do I do? I can't get out of here without making noise and them hearing me. What do I do… I guess I have to wait it out and just shut my eyes and cover my ears… then I'll just be like nothing is happening… Just calm down Silver and just sit down very slowly…_ Moans were now being heard throughout the clearing.

"Come on hurry up Shadow before the others start to look for us." Sonic's voice urged the other.

"Hold your horses blue boy," came Shadow's deeper voice.

The albino hedgehog's face turns bright red, _Oh god, I should not be hearing this!_ He used his back to slide down the tree trunk. _This tree in now my best friend without it I would have been seen long ago._ Silver then crouched on the ground and went to sit down; however his plan on being careful were ruined when his foot caught on a broken branch, snapping it in half. A large crack echoed through the clearing and Silver winced when the moans stopped.

"What was that?" Sonic whispered before getting shushed by the darker hedgehog above him.

There was a slight flash and then suddenly Silver had his throat caught in a vice grip by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Not even here a day and you already found us out," Shadow growled to the albino in his grasp.

"Silver… but how? How did you find us so fast?" Sonic asked while he climbed over to the other two hedgehogs.

"Shadow… can you let me go? I can't breathe very well with your hand around my throat." The ebony hedgehog shrugged and only let go when Sonic glared at him to do so. Silver coughed after his throat was released and took a couple of deep breaths before answering the red and black hedgehog. "I didn't want you two to go without dinner tonight because of me so I grabbed a couple pieces of bread and came looking for you guys." He took the two pieces of bread out and held them out for the two to take. Sonic grabbed his portion and happily gobbled it down while Shadow took his and gave it to the now finished cobalt hedgehog. With a slight thank you Sonic gulfed down Shadow's portion as well and let out a loud content belch once finished.

"Well that hit the spot," the cobalt said rubbing his now full stomach. Shadow, however, was still glaring at the albino for interrupting them.

"So you two are going out huh? That's the last thing I expected since you two fight so much." The albino hedgehog felt awkward with the whole situation; here he was just trying to give the two some dinner and the next thing he knows he sees the two hedgehogs he was looking for making out. He had his own problems to worry about; like how no one remembered him and how he had gotten stuck in the past in the first place. Now he was the only one to find out the two hedgehogs he took as ultimate rivals as ultimate lovers instead; god just hated him didn't he?

"That was just acting, we've actually been going out for over a year now," the blue hedgehog told Silver.

Shadow's glare intensified and he suddenly grabbed the lighter hedgehog's hands bringing them above his head. Their faces were inches away from each other and Silver turned red when he felt the other's hot breath on his face with how close they were. "This will be our secret, if I hear you told someone I'll hang you from this very tree from your very entrails. You got it?"

"Yes!" Silver squeaked out, his voice higher than usual with his fear.

The ebony studied the albino for a few moments before looking satisfied and letting go and backing away. "We should head back before anyone else comes looking for us," Sonic suggests.

They all agree and start to head back the way they came to the house. Silver takes the lead and the other two hold hands behind him. They both whisper to each other the whole way back and Sonic once giggled at something Shadow had said to him.

_I'll… give them some privacy._ Silver thought before emitting a faint bluish green glow and taking off into the sky. He heard Sonic gasp slightly at his take off and started to head back to the mansion from above. The albino hedgehog was only up in the air a couple moments before he felt a sudden empty feeling and the glow around him disappeared. _Oh shit!_ And he dropped like a rock to the ground below, luckily for him his glow was bright enough that the two below him were using it to light there way. When the light went out and they heard Silver's sudden scream the two heroes jump into action. Shadow jumped from the ground to catch the albino from the air and Sonic stayed on the bottom just in case Shadow missed him. The ebony did manage to catch him from the air by jumping again from an above branch on a tree and landed on the ground with shocked Silver in his arms bridal style.

"What happened? Did you run out of juice?" Sonic jokingly said when the albino hedgehog calmed down from his fall. Shadow set him on the ground and looked at him like he would like to know what happened as well.

Silver looked down at his cuff lings on his wrists and gasped slightly. The usual grow that emanated from them was completely dead; in its place was a pitch black opening. _What happened? I wasn't in the air that long… I shouldn't be out of energy already._ "I did run out of energy Sonic, but that's the weird thing," the blue hedgehog looked confused at his comment and Silver decided he should elaborate farther. "I wasn't using my powers long enough to be out of energy already." Sonic still looked confused and Silver got annoyed at the slow hedgehog and in a slightly irritated voice he elaborated even farther. "I have to use my powers for a long time before my energy runs out, but I only used it for a couple moments so I shouldn't have fallen like that."

"Ohhh," Sonic finally looked like he got it and Shadow just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "So if you weren't supposed to run out of energy then why did you?" The cobalt hedgehog stated the obvious question as always and Silver was the one this time to roll his eyes at Sonic.

"I don't know Sonic; I'm just as confused as you are… Maybe it's because I just woke up today from almost dying and I still haven't recovered yet." Silver offered as an explanation as to why he had fallen. Sonic immediately agreed to the albino's explanation and Shadow just shrugged his shoulders, not caring either way.

"With that little scare over let's start heading back guys," Sonic commented. The other two nod and get back to walking the path leading to the mansion.

Silver checked his cuff-lings again and sighs when he sees that they're still blacked out. _It can't be that I haven't recovered yet; I feel fine. However, what else could it be? They wouldn't just fizzle out like that; what's going on? First I wake up in the past, then no one but Shadow remembers I even existed and know my telekinesis is gone… What the hell is going on?_

When the three of them finally reach the mansion, Shadow disappears and Sonic helps the albino back to his room. All the other residents have gone to bed so none of them ran into the other mobians. After thanking the cobalt hedgehog and seeing him off, Silver closes the blinds over the window and climbs into bed. _Maybe I just need a good night's sleep._ He closes his eyelids over his golden eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"_You can't get away from me Silver. I'll find you and once I do I'll server it and you will be no more." Server it? What? Who is this, what does he mean?_ The voice never answered back and a dream had started in Silver's mind.

_Cold… So cold… _and that's when the images came. _Slithering through the streets in the darkness of the night hid a mysterious figure from view. Where is it? It was supposed to be here! Rage consumed his body as he glared at a store window. Whoever has it is going to pay dearly._

"Silver! Wake up!" Said hedgehog bolted out of his bed as a warm cobalt body jumped on top of him. "Come on Silv! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Sonic dragged the still sleepy Silver from his warm bed and out the door to the kitchen. "We're having pancakes today and Amy promised I could have as many as I want!"

"How many do you usually eat?"

"Amy only lets me eat twenty of them at a sitting, but today I going for a new record! The last time I consumed forty-nine pancakes and I'm going to make it an even fifty today!" The cobalt hedgehog practically glowed with excitement; the exact opposite of his companion who looked like he could drop to the ground at any second and go back to sleep.

"Food!" The strong smell of freshly made pancakes hits the sensitive noses of the two hedgehogs as they enter the kitchen. Sonic jumped into one of the open seats at the table and Amy hands him a plate with ten pancakes on top. After smothering them with syrup the cobalt hedgehog went to town on his breakfast. The pink hedgehog then asks Silver how many pancakes he wanted once he sat down next to the blue blur. He waved her down telling her he wasn't hungry and turned green when he saw Sonic on his second batch of pancakes.

Rouge, always the one interested in any type of jewelry, noticed something off about the albino. "What's wrong with your cuff-lings honey?"

"Huh?" Silver looked down at said cuff-lings and was shocked to find that the normal glow was still gone.

"I thought they would be back to normal by now," Sonic said with his mouth muffled with pancakes. He stopped his frantic eating to grab one of the albino's wrists and look at them closely. "Try that weird trick thing that you did last night," the cobalt suggested.

"It's telekinesis Sonic and… okay I'll try." He took a deep breath and concentrated on the maple syrup bottle on the table. A soft glow came from both the bottle and the albino and the syrup rose a couple inches from the table. It would have been considered successful except Silver already looked about ready to pass out. A look of hard concentration was on his face, sweat formed and ran down his face, Silver breathed heavily like he had just ran a marathon and a small headache had started to form.

A couple of the mobians gasped slightly at the sight of the maple syrup bottle rise up in the air and started to clap, encouraging the albino hedgehog on. Everything was just fine for a couple more moments and that's when Silver lost control of the bottle. In the air it started to quiver before exploding; the plastic cover flew through the air and hit the albino smack dead in the face knocking him out cold. The syrup flew in all directions in the room and everyone else was covered head to toe in sticky maple syrup. Being unconscious and on the floor, Silver was saved from the sticky mess. The conscious mobians all screamed besides Shadow when they got hit and the ebony looked about ready to kill someone, mainly Silver. They all were about to scream at Silver about what the hell happened and stopped in their tracks when they saw him unconscious on the floor with a forming bright blue bruise on his forehead.

Amy looked down at herself and said," It's a good thing I was going to do some yard work today or I would have worn a good outfit."

Rouge sneered at the pink hedgehog, "Yeah good for you. But my outfit cost me a lot of money AND I have to be at G.U.N. in a half hour. How am I going to get this syrup off my fur and make it to G.U.N.?"

"Stop whining already and go get washed up," Shadow said to his partner in a monotone voice.

The female bat growled very unladylike at the ebony hedgehog and stomped out of the kitchen acting like a child. When Rouge had disappeared the rest of them got up from their seats and headed to different bathrooms to wash up; leaving the albino hedgehog out cold on the floor.

Sonic was minding his own business in the shower and scrubbing off the sticky syrup from his fur and found it to be much harder to do then he had previously thought. He felt a cold breeze and turned around just in time to see Shadow sneak into the shower with him. The black hedgehog grinned and grabbed the other hedgehog.

"I thought you might like some help," Shadow whispered to the blue blur.

Sonic shivered slightly at the ebony's words and reluctantly pushed the other away. "Not right now Shadow; the others might hear us." Shadow muttered something and let go of the other in his arms. "Turn around I'll get your back for you." The darker complied and felt Sonic's soft hands run through his fur on his back. "… What do you think happened with Silver?"

"He lost control."

"Lost control, how?" Sonic asked, momentarily stopping his actions on the ebony hedgehog's back.

Shadow sighs and turns around to look into Sonic's bright green eyes. "Apparently, unlike you, I was watching him closely. He was having a hard enough time to lift the bottle let alone make it explode. Something is wrong with him; we find him unconscious and close to death, then he loses his powers and now he lost control with the syrup bottle." _That and it seems only Silver and I remember the real Solaris incident and I'm the only one who remembers him. All of this is just not adding up._

"So what do you think we should do Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog shakes his head and says, "Nothing for right now; we don't have enough of the puzzle to figure anything out."

"Okay," and the both of them finished up their shower.

Sonic was walking back to the kitchen to help the albino still on the floor; Shadow had left with Rouge to G.U.N. headquarters a while ago, leaving him alone on his small mission. Upon arriving at the kitchen Sonic was shocked to find that Silver was already gone and shrugged his shoulders. _I guess he woke up and left already._ Not giving it another thought the cobalt hedgehog left the still syrup encased room for Amy and Cream to clean up later.

Across town a 'secret' base stood hidden inside a mountain; robots shaped as boulders patrolled the area. Inside the base a large rounded human by the name of Dr Eggman sat in his overly large chair scheming up his next plan of attack on the city of Soleanna. He did his usual demented Santa laugh and smiled with glee at a blue print on a computer screen in front of him.

"This time you won't get away hedgehog," he did his laugh once more.

"It's not going to work."

Eggman jumps in his chair and swivels around to locate the deep voice behind him. He couldn't quite see who it was because the lights behind him somehow had gone out. "Who are you! How did you get in here with setting off any of my ingenious alarms! Well it doesn't matter because you're going to die soon anyway." He slams down a button located on his arms wrest and is shocked to see his robots crumble out in pieces from their overhead openings. The mysterious figure swats away a piece of one of the robots when it got to close to him and smiled devilishly to the large human.

"Anything else you want to use before we get to business?"

"What do you want?"

The dark figure smiles again and Eggman gulps as a dark feeling enters the room. "Something that benefits the both of us," golden green eyes flashed in the darkness when the mysterious figure said this.

**The second chapter! What do you guys think? Is this story good so far? Did I do the personalities ok?**

**Shadow:**** Stop pestering them and tell me who the uke is this time!**

** Silver is the uke, while Sonic will be kind of both and you're the seme Shadow.**

**Silver:**** What! What are you going to do to me!**

** (Smirks evilly) A lot of things Silver… A lot of things…**

** Read and Review Please!**

** P.S. My Maze story still needs more O.C.s I only have three so far so please, if you would, send in more? Silverexorcist**


	3. Eggman Makes His Move

G.U.N headquarters, for once, was peaceful; many officers were lounging in their chairs and the few still working were doing mandatory work. Shadow, always edging to do something, was in the G.U.N. training facilities; or should I say Shadow's training facility. The ebony hedgehog had long ago beaten the normal training grounds and had actually broken it. The Commander, not wanting his million dollar training grounds broken again by the aggressive hedgehog, had built one just for him.

The training ground's floor was constantly moving, forcing the black and red hedgehog to keep moving at full speed just to move anywhere. Electric bullets shot at him from above and even sometimes below. Holograms of Eggman Robots shot at him as he moved through the large grounds and even with the normal laser beams streaming the ground in random places; Shadow never once broke a sweat.

When he had finally reached the end of his training Shadow grabbed his communicator and said, "Rouge, they really need to make this even harder for me."

"This would be the sixth time this month Shadow! G.U.N. isn't made out of money you know." A snicker is heard over the speaker, "They need to be able to afford my… _needs_."

The dark hedgehog had to roll his eyes at the bats comment, "Your needs being large, expensive jewels right?"

"Of course!" She giggles, "You get your couple million dollar training facilities and I get my beautiful gems; cause without use G.U.N. would be a huge joke!" Her voice becomes serious at this point, "Come on Shadow enough with the training already! You're the only person in this place that is still working; I mean, come on, you need to learn how to relax."

Shadow scoffs at his partner. How could he relax when that crazy scientist could attack at any moment? As if said crazy scientist had read Shadow's thoughts or something the alarm streamed throughout the base. Lazing G.U.N. officers jumped out of their seats and the black and red hedgehog heard Rouge yelp over the communicator.

The booming voice of the Commander is heard over the siren on the loud speaker. **The City of Soleanna is being attacked, everyone to battle stations. This is not drill. I repeat this is not a drill. Everyone to battle stations to prepare for the attack and head to Soleanna. Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge to my office NOW!**

_I knew it would only be a matter of time before the Doctor attacked. With all the strange things that are happening I'm kind of surprised he didn't attack earlier._ The ebony hedgehog rushes out the training grounds and to the Commander's office. The voice of Rouge came from the communicator around his ear telling him not to say anything about him being right about Eggman's attack.

*When the World was Right*

Once Silver had woken up from his little episode with the syrup bottle he decided to take a walk over to Soleanna. His questions on the bizarre events of the past couple days echoed through his mind and he had somehow ended up in the Soleanna Park. Picking a seat on a bench under a shaded tree Silver watched the happy human kids play on the playground without a care in the world. Despite all his problems he smiled at the happy and calm scene in front of him. Even though his life was in complete wreak the albino was glad to see that joy was still in the world.

The albino hedgehog leans back on the bench and closed his eyes. Silver then let the laughter of the children playing and the sounds of nature lull him. He would have drifted off to sleep if the laugher didn't suddenly turn into screams of terror. Golden eyes flash open and he sees smoke had started to rise from the nearby city.

An explosion happens feet from Silver and throws the albino to the ground. Coughing and hacking from the smoke Silver freezes as he hears the screech of metal bending and breaking. Fear shoots through his body as a scream of help comes from the bending metal at the playground.

When the smoke clears a little the now ash covered albino sees a small figure trapped under some broken metal. The small human boy wasn't fast enough to get away and had his leg caught under the metal. Another part of the playground was about to break off and Silver acted before he even thought about what he was doing. Getting up from the ground he rushes over to the boy and jumps on top of him, using his body as a shield.

Silver braces for the pain and is surprised when none comes and instead hears a grunt above him. Looking towards the sound of the grunt the albino hedgehog sees a red echidna above him. Knuckles chucks the large piece of metal away from them and works the boy's leg out of the broken pieces of metal. The boy takes off, probably to his mother and Knuckles helps the hedgehog to his feet.

"You alright Silver?" The red echidna asks the albino hedgehog as he looks around the area for any more signs of attack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shakes out his fur and looks around the now smoke clear park for the cause of the sudden explosion. "What happened… or happening?" Silver asks as an afterthought as he sees more smoke rise from the city.

"Eggman," was Knuckle's simple answer and he relaxes a little as he sees they were now alone.

Shock was shown clearly on the hedgehog's face, "Eggman! What does he want this time!"

The red echidna just shakes his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is it isn't good."

Silver had to agree; whatever that mad scientist was up to this time couldn't be good. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know my powers aren't working but I have to be able to help with something," the albino hedgehog pleads.

Knuckles was stumped on how the hedgehog could help but saw the determined look that took over Silver's face and didn't have the heart to say no to him. Sighing the red echidna gives up and says, "Just follow me for now." Totally caught up with the moment Silver does a slight solute and follows after the echidna to the smoking city.

*When the World was Right*

"What are you up to this time egghead?" After the first explosion had happened Sonic rushed to the city to confront Eggman as usual. He found the egg shaped human in the middle of Soleanna in one of his usual gigantic egg named robots. "What is it named this time Eggman? Egg-roaster? Egg-I ran out of lame ass names?"

"Shut up you rodent! Now Egg-rhino, attack!" Just like its name the robot Eggman was hiding in looked like a gigantic rhino. The front left leg digs into the ground, breaking the pavement below, just like a real rhino would do before charging. The blue hedgehog noticed this and got ready for the charge from the large robot.

The robotic rhino did just that, Sonic slid underneath the robotic body and out of harm's way, for now. The metal robot couldn't stop in time and crashed into a nearby building; crumbling it to pieces. The Egg-rhino climbed out of the wreak age and charged again. However, it slid to a stop as it saw that the cobalt hedgehog was no longer there. Sonic, meanwhile, was clinging to the rhino's tail and waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

Steam rushed out the nostrils of the robotic rhino and the cobalt hedgehog got a sudden idea. He let go of the tail and landed on the ground with a soft thumb.

"Sonic!" Said hedgehog turns and sees Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Silver running over to him. The rhino didn't see anything as it was too busy with what was in front of it in its search for the blue hedgehog. Sonic motioned for the others to hide behind a building with him and they ran over there instead.

Silver and Knuckles had met up with Shadow and Rouge halfway to the gigantic robot and had decided to join up, not knowing Sonic was already on the scene. Silver looked behind the building to see what was happening with the robot and relaxed as he saw that it was still distracted and nowhere near them.

"What does Eggman want this time Sonic?" Knuckles asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

Knuckles question was a good one to; Sonic was completely stumped. Usually Eggman would yell out his plan the first chance he got. Now? Nothing, nada. This deeply confused the blue hedgehog and he was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed the others were waiting for his answer. "I don't know."

The red echidna grew angry at the answer he was given. "What do you mean you don't know? Eggman always gives his plans away!" He shouts at the other not knowing that this was exactly what the cobalt hedgehog was wondering about.

"I don't know Knucklehead! He never told me so get off of my back!" The cobalt hedgehog yells back in defense.

Silver steps between the two arguing and says, "Now is not the time to be fighting you guys. We need to work together on this." The echidna and hedgehog huff at the albino and turn their backs away from each other. Silver, still the peace keeper, had a resolve to the situation. "Sonic did you happen to find any sort of weakness while you were fighting it?"

A sheepish look happens on Sonic's face and turns back around to answer the albino hedgehog. "Actually, I did." Silver nods pleased that he got the fight over and done with. Meanwhile Shadow groans at his boyfriend's stupidity, Rouge face-palms and Knuckles turns back around and glares at him.

"And why didn't you say this _before_?" Knuckles growls out.

Sonic crosses his arms across his chest; the sheepish look from before gone and replaced by annoyance. "Well you never gave me a chance to."

Not wanting another fight to break out between the two, Silver deterred the subject back to the robotic rhino. "So what weakness did you find Sonic?"

The albino hedgehog, in his head, sighed in relief when the cobalt hedgehog turned to answer him and away from glaring at Knuckles. "I noticed when the rhino is at a standstill the nostrils open up and let out steam built up from the engines."

"We could use that opening to spin dash in and destroy it from the inside out." Shadow commented.

They all nodded and it seemed that all five of them had agreed on a plan of action. Rouge flew out from behind the building and Knuckles glided right behind her. Shadow chaos controlled above the gigantic rhino and used a chaos spear. When the explosion from the chaos spears had disappeared the ebony hedgehog growled as he saw that the attack didn't so much as scratch the paint. Knuckles and Rouge then took their chance and attacked as well. The red echidna used his shovels to drill into the back of the robot and Rouge screw kicks the sides. Both of them land in front of the machine next to the other three hedgehogs and groan as they see that their attacks did nothing as well.

Eggman does his demented Santa laugh from inside the rhino and sneers at the five mobians on the ground. "Your attacks are useless! So why don't you just give up hedgehog?"

"What? You think we would give up just that easily Egghead?" Sonic says suddenly on top of the Egg-rhino's gigantic front horn.

"Why you little…" The gigantic rhino starts to shake his head rapidly back and forth, trying to fling the hedgehog off its horn. It succeeded and the cobalt hedgehog flew back and landed safely next to the rest of them once more.

"We won't give up Eggman!" Silver shouts when he sees Sonic was alright from being thrown.

"Hmmm," the same laugh from before comes from the egg shaped human once more. "Silver, is that you?" Eggman grins and a weird glint forms in his eyes.

_Does… does he remember me?_

"Silver, do you know Eggman?" The cobalt hedgehog gives him a look of suspicion.

The albino had to think quickly on how to word his answer; he couldn't tell the blue hedgehog the truth… so what could he say? "Ummm, yeah a few months ago Eggman found me and was very interested in my powers. After he tried to kidnap me a couple times he gave up when he couldn't do so."

The others took his answer without further thought and focused on Eggman once more. Said human did his laugh and pressed a button on his arm rest. Robotic hands shot out of the sides of the robot and grabbed Silver. They tried to grab the other mobians as well but they were all fast enough to dodge them.

"Good bye Silver," he did his Santa impersonation once more and flung the albino across the city.

"Silver!" The others on the ground cried as they saw him being thrown so violently. The albino flew through the air like a white comet and crashed landed on the outskirts of the city. He was immediately knocked unconscious by the crash and bright red blood ran down the sides of his face.

*When the World was Right*

Meanwhile, during all this chaos a dark figure raced through the destroyed city of Soleanna. He dashed inside a building labeled The Museum of Soleanna and navigated the facility until he found what he was looking for. Inside a glass case stood a scepter; it was silver with a purple liquid trapped inside the bottom. Something that looked like angel wings protected the scepter and the dark figure smiled evilly at the artifact.

_I finally found it. I will soon break it soon Silver and when I do you will be no more and I will be free._ He breaks the glass and the alarms go off. The figure didn't so much as twitch at the sound of the alarms; the authorities were too preoccupied with Eggman to worry about this small thing. Reaching in he brought out the scepter and crushed it in his hands. Dark tentacles fly out of the broken scepter and flow into the dark figure._ So much power! But it's not enough! I need more… I need the chaos emeralds!_ Then a dark haze surrounds him and he disappears.

*When the World was Right*

When Silver was thrown it gave the other four mobians the chance they were looking for. After throwing the poor hedgehog the nostrils opened and let out the steam it had built up. Sonic and Shadow took their chance and spin dashed in. The doors closed after the two and they landed next to the large engine inside.

While they built up another spin dash to use inside the machine Knuckles and Rouge meanwhile were distracting the Egg-rhino outside. The red echidna dug underground and made the ground beneath the robot to uneven to move. The female bat flew through the sky and screw kicked the rhino whenever it tried to attack the echidna on the ground.

The hedgehogs inside were finally ready and they bounced around the inside of the body like a life size game of pin ball. Warning lights flashed in Eggman's hidden compartment in the Egg-rhino. _I hope that was enough time for him._ He smashed down on the biggest button on his arm rest and took off in his hover chair back to his base.

The robot explodes and the two hedgehogs fly out of the wreckage completely undamaged. They both land on the ground with two soft thumps and wreckage from the robot fly past them. Sonic strikes a pose at his victory and Shadow just 'hmphs' and crosses his arms over his chest.

Rouge and Knuckles glide over to the pair and Knuckles high fives the blue hedgehog on their victory. All of them stop their little victory cheering as the female bat decides to speak up. "Ah, boys? Did you forget about Silver?"

The red echidna and blue hedgehog stop another high five in mid-air and turn pale. The other two sweat-drop and take off in the direction the albino was thrown. Seconds later Sonic and Knuckles take off after them.

*When the World was Right*

The four heroes found the hurt albino hedgehog in a crater a block out of the city. Silver didn't seem to hurt, just a couple scratches and bruises littered his body. Sonic jumped into the hole that Silver had created with his crash landing, careful not to land on him. He picked up the unconscious hedgehog and carried him bridal style. He jumped out of the hole and laid the bruised body carefully on the pavement.

Knuckles, having grown up on an island full of healing herbs, looked the hedgehog over. He checked to make sure he had no broken bones or internal bleeding and found none. He told the others that he would have to check him for a concussion when he woke up.

When Silver was done with his little medical evacuation Sonic picked him back up. Deciding that he would be easier to carry back bridal style to the mansion, he did so. When picking him up the cobalt hedgehog had accidently rubbed off some of the dried red blood off of Silver's face making a rust colored mark on his peach arm.

The heroes finally heard the sirens of the Soleanna authorities taking over the situation when the five of them had finished their work with Eggman. They nodded agreeing that they were no longer needed and took off back home. However, none of the four mobians noticed the sudden change in the albino hedgehog. The cuff-lings that were black for the last day had returned back into the normal blue coloring.

**How is it so far readers? I don't feel very confident about this story so if I don't update in a while I probably cancelled writing it…**

**Silver:**** But you didn't even get me involved with Sonic and Shadow yet!**

**I know but I got a huge flame about two men already being bad enough that I was and I quote "a sick minded bitch that needs to get a life." So yeah… I also had a sickish Fourth of July. A firework was shot off and hit my dad in the chest. Then to make it worse it started to downpour and then even worse more it started to hail golf ball sized! (Sighs)**

**Anyways I would like to shout-out to my friend Sonadowlover121 who just started a new story called Wonderland and it's amazing! Check it out!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Amusement Park Fun

**Because of all the great encouragement from you readers I will continue this story! Thank you so much and now on with the story!**

**Warning!**** Lemon ****ahead**** with three ****men****! (Oh god I rhymed ****again****… damn it)**

"Was that enough time for you?"

"You did well Doctor."

Eggman narrowed his eyes at his companion. "You haven't told me what you've been planning so far. What exactly do you plan to do?"

The dark figure smirked, "Oh, nothing to concern yourself with Doctor."

The large egg shaped human jumps out of his hover chair in anger. "If we're going to work together you are going to tell what you are planning! I'm not going to do your dirty work with a blind fold on!"

The other's smirk grew even bigger, "It won't matter Doctor… because you won't care either way soon enough," and he uncrossed his arms and pointed at the large human.

"… What…?" Eggman didn't take his eyes off the dark figure for one second as dark tentacles shot out of his out stretched hand. The icy cold of the dark matter that surrounded the human caused frost bite in several places on his exposed skin. Eggman tried to scream at the sudden pain and was cut off as the tentacles wrapped around his almost nonexistent neck.

The owner of the attack let out a soft dark chuckle at the struggling and pained human. He watched as the darkness completely consumed the egg shaped human and entered through the openings on his head.

Eggman, meanwhile, was in complete and utter terror as the unwelcomed darkness surrounded his body and poured into his forced open mouth. The darkness was unbearably cold as it slid down his throat and, even though it looked like air, had a texture of that of a slug. The robotic genius shivered at the unwelcomed feeling inside his body and tried to struggle more only to find out he was no longer in control of his body.

"Come here Doctor," and Eggman's body complied. Said human was horrified as his subconscious was becoming black as well. "Doctor?"

"Yes Master?"

The dark figure let out a full out evil laugh this time and studied his new subordinate. "Perfect…" If the human wasn't wearing glasses right now you would clearly see a dark purple coloring pulsing in his irises. _This will take up quite a bit of power, but it'll be worth it._ The same dark tentacles sprang out of his body and took off in different directions around the world.

*When the World was Right*

Silver woke up in cold sweat; he shivered remembering the strange dream he was just having. Those dark tentacles looked too familiar for comfort and he tried to still his shaking body at the image of Eggman getting consumed by them.

_What are all these dreams? They seem so… real to be dreams…_

"Damn it! The world was so much better when it was _right_… or at least made sense." Silver was currently smashing his face repeatedly into his pillow.

"Hey Shadow, I think that crash made his brain go haywire…" A sudden whisper was heard at the doorway. The albino hedgehog stopped with his violent smashing and swerved his ears towards the source of the sudden noise.

"Sonic, Shadow… get the _hell_ away from me."

Despite the deadly mood that was coming from the hedgehog on the bed Sonic laughs and sits down on the bed next to him. "What? Are you PMSing Silver?" Said hedgehog turned his face out from his pillow and glared at the grinning blue hedgehog.

"Read my lips hedgehog. GET. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. ME!" Silver was _not_ in a good mood. Every time he woke up it was because of a certain pesky blue hedgehog or nightmares. Not only that, but he wakes up in a different time, no one remembered him but the emotionless black hedgehog who gave him a round house kick only a couple weeks ago. He didn't have his powers anymore, he found out that the world's most know rivals were having sex together _and_ he was bruised and battered all over. Silver was not in any way a happy hedgehog.

Sonic pet the very annoyed Silver on the head. "Come on Silv, no need to act like that. Yeah, you couldn't dodge Eggman's simple attack and got thrown like a shooting star, but there is no need to PMS like this."

"_Sonic…"_ Without knowing it Silver had started to glow a familiar bluish green color and his bed covers had started to whip around behind him like it was caught in a tornado.

The cobalt hedgehog was taken back at the sudden murderous feeling coming from the otherwise passive albino and got off the bed. Sonic held up his peach hands and tried to calm Silver down. "Silver, what's wrong with you? You don't usually act like this. Now, please calm down before you blow a gasket or something."

The blue blurs calming words just flew over Silver's head. The pulsing glow radiating from the albino hedgehog was still there and this was when even Shadow knew something was drastically wrong with the psychic hedgehog.

_What is wrong with him?_ The black hedgehog thought to himself, _He might have gone through a lot in the past couple of days but he's used to that since he lived in a world ruled by fire after all._ Shadow studied the albino and noticed something that wasn't previously there. A dark hazy aura had surrounded Silver, it was barely there but he could still see it.

Without any fear, Shadow walked past his cobalt boyfriend and slapped Silver straight across the face. He then grabbed the albino by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Silver, stop this! This isn't you; now get yourself by together before I have to round house kick you again!" The black hedgehog hissed in the albino's face.

However, yes Silver was now calming down, but Shadow felt something he had thought or hoped to never feel again. _Mephiles…_ Before Shadow could locate the source of the dark being it disappeared and it appeared that Silver was back.

Golden eyes lift up and meet ruby, "Ahhh, Shadow what are you doing?"

"What do you mean! Silver, you totally snapped at us!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing his finger at the psychic hedgehog sitting on the bed.

The ebony hedgehog let go of Silver and stepped back over to his boyfriend; he was slightly disturbed by the dark feeling he had felt coming from the albino. When Shadow had let go of him, Silver brought his right arm up and rubbed his forehead. "The last thing I remember is you two coming in and then… nothing. The next thing I know is a sharp pain in my cheek and Shadow is standing over me with a grip on my shoulders like he wants to throw me out the window."

"You… you don't _remember_!" Sonic asks perplexed and Shadow narrows his eyes.

Silver shakes his head, "No, I don't remember… Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Sonic opens his mouth to answer, but he quickly closes it when Silver's door slams open and a pink blur runs in. That pink blur turns out to be Amy and she gives all three male hedgehogs a large smile. "Guess what?" She asks in a sing song voice.

Shadow's eye twitched, Sonic sweat dropped and Silver looked about ready to start smashing his head back into the pillow. Seeing that no one else was going to answer the female hedgehog Sonic asks, "What is it Amy?"

The pink female sequels and Shadow suddenly looks like he wanted to rip her head off. "I'm glad you asked Sonic!" The blue hedgehog rolls his eyes and Silver this time sweat dropped at the girl's antics. Amy, since she clearly couldn't see the irritated looks she was being given, continued. "I wanted to celebrate the arrival of a new friend and subscribed to Twinkle Park! And, guess what! We got tickets at a reduced price for all of us to go!"

Silver looked highly clueless as the female said the words 'Twinkle Park'. _Twinkle Park? What's a twinkle park?_

"You three get ready and meet everyone at the front doors okay? Bye," and Amy Rose was gone, not giving the male hedgehogs a chance to protest.

All three of them look at the now closed door that the female exited before Silver spoke up. "What's a Twinkle Park?" Both Shadow and Sonic had to force themselves not the face palm at innocent hedgehog.

_This is going to be a long day._ And Shadow couldn't be any more right.

*When the World was Right*

Everyone happily met at the front entrance like Amy said and left for Twinkle Park a half hour after they got the news. Shadow and Rouge took the day off from G.U.N. to come to this park and both of them hoped they would at least _some _fun from their boyfriends.

As soon as the mobians had made it to the park, Sonic grabbed Shadow and Silver and said, "We're going to check out the park. Bye." The black and white hedgehogs were forcefully dragged away by the blue hedgehog and to the more secluded part of the park.

Sonic finally stopped as they reached an old abandoned restaurant on the edge of the park. Once his head had finally stopped spinning Silver asked, "Why did you do that Sonic?"

Said hedgehog gulped and said in a grave voice, "If Amy got ahold of me I would have had to spend the entire day with her." He shivered and grabbed Shadow, "Besides I want to spend the day with Shads here."

'Shads' huffed and let Sonic cling onto his arm. Silver still looked at the blue hedgehog like he had grown a second head and to the albino, he did. "Then, please tell, did you bring me with you?"

Sonic gave the albino hedgehog his famous grin and said, "Well isn't it obvious?" An eye roll from Silver, "It would be weird if Shads and I spent the day alone together, so I needed someone else to come with us. Since you are the only one to know about us, you were the perfect candidate."

The albino hedgehog turns around when the other two hedgehogs start to make out, trying to give them enough privacy as he could. Instead, he looked down at his wrists and was glad to find that they once again were glowing their normal coloring. _I guess I really was tired._

Silver was so preoccupied with his cuff-lings that he didn't notice the other two hedgehogs had stopped kissing and Sonic was sneaking up from behind him. A cute yelp was let out when the cobalt hedgehog tackled him to the ground and a round of laughing came from the blue blur.

"Wow Silver, that was _extremely_ cute. Are you sure you're not gay or at least bi?" Sonic taunted the squirming body underneath him.

The albino blushed a deep tomato red and stopped his squirming. "Mumble… mumble…"

Sonic cupped his ear and leaned down closer to the albino, "What! I can't hear you! What did you say!" The cobalt hedgehog said unnecessarily loud into the poor psychic hedgehog's ears.

Silver, however, didn't seem to mind; or at least he was too preoccupied with own thoughts to notice. He repeated what he had said earlier, but this time a little louder. "I don't know what sexuality I have…" It may have been louder but it still came out as a whisper.

An evil look came over Sonic's face, "Well, it looks like Shadow and I have to help you with that. I mean what kind of heroes would we be if we didn't help others in need? Right, Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog gets an amused look on his face and smirks. "Of course."

The albino hedgehog gulps and Sonic flips him onto his back. The blue blur starts nipping on his neck and Silver's blush grows even bigger. Before he could push the other off, however, Shadow pins hit arms above his head and gives him a kiss on the mouth.

Silver can't help but moan at the nipping and the kisses he was receiving at the moment. Hearing the pleasured moan that came from the psychic hedgehog the other two hedgehogs stop their actions and smirk at the albino. "Wow, you seem to like this Silver." Sonic whispers into his white ear.

"Would you like us to continue?" Shadow continues and bites at the twitching appendage.

Silver was too overwhelmed at the situation and couldn't say anything. Sonic and Shadow then took that as a sign to continue and continue they did.

Sonic started to suck on three of his fingers and used his other hand to pump Silver's hardening member. The ebony hedgehog, meanwhile, was biting and creating hickeys all over the albino's exposed body. Once his fingers were wet enough Sonic pulled them out of his mouth and opened Silver's legs. He stuck his first finger in and listened to the soft sequel that the psychic hedgehog let out at the sudden move.

Shadow stops with the hickey he was making on Silver's neck when he hears the sudden sequel. He looked to see what Sonic was doing and smirked. "May I go first?"

The cobalt hedgehog looks up from his work and smirks as well. "Be my guest Shadow," and he sticks in another finger and starts to scissor. Silver, meanwhile, starts to wiggle at the fingers in his ass and whimpers for more. Having done it before Sonic knew what the whimper meant and stuck his last finger in. He heard Silver wince and tried to stretch the wet hole as best as he could knowing Shadow would be much bigger than his three fingers.

The blue blur knew he couldn't stretch it anymore and pulled out. He motioned for his boyfriend and moved out of the way. Silver didn't know what was happening until he was flipped back onto his stomach and something much larger than Sonic's fingers entered him. He screamed in pure pleasure and pain. Shadow and Sonic lifted him up and the cobalt hedgehog swallowed his harden member whole.

The future hedgehog didn't know which was more pleasurable; Sonic sucking him off and his tongue dancing professionally around his member or the constant in and out of Shadow in his ass. The albino couldn't take the pure pleasure he was feeling any longer and released into Sonic's mouth. Said hedgehog pulled away and swallowed the salty substance whole. Shadow felt the tightening of Silver's walls and released as well. He pulled out and away when Sonic came over for his turn.

The poor psychic hedgehog didn't even get to catch his breath as another hard member entered him and the other swallowed him whole again. Silver couldn't even think though the massive pleasure he was going through at the moment and he did the only thing he could, scream and moan to the heavens. Both of the other hedgehogs took the screams and moans as encouragement and went even faster. The blue blur pulled in and out at supersonic speeds and he really was a blue blur at the moment. Shadow bobbed his head up and down, he danced his tongue around the abused member and Silver felt like he was about to pass out at this point.

It was finally over when all three of them released at once and fell to the ground. Sonic pulled out and all three of them were left gasping at the pleasurable moment they had together.

Sonic was the first to catch his breath and said, "Well, do you know your sexually yet Silver?"

The albino could only nod at the cobalt's question. When all three of them had caught their breaths, they stood back up. The male hedgehogs were about to get some rides in by the end of the day when their sensitive ears picked up something. The usual happy laughs and screams of humans and mobians were suddenly replaced by screams of fear and the booms of sudden explosions.

**Silver:**** Yay! I get some action for once!**

**Yup! ^_^ But what is happening at Twinkle Park? Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone!**

**P.S. Sonadowlover121 and I have started a Shadilver colab together! Please check it out? It's called Crimson Irises and Silver Lining and Sonadowlover121 will do the first chapter, I'll do the second and then she'll do chapter 3 and so on and so forth!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
